


kiss me, touch me, love me

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “I wanna touch you,” Lukas mumbles. His eyes are closed, and his breath is warm against Philip’s mouth, tastes like the cherry soda they were passing back and forth earlier. “Is that alright?”And it’sthis, the fact that Lukas stillasks, even though Philip has lost count of the number of times they’ve had sex, the fact that Philip never feels any pressure to say yes; it’s this that gets him more than anything, that makes him realize just how fargonehe is.





	kiss me, touch me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'dirty talk' (although really, this is just a fic about making out and handjobs). also written for day 2 of Inktober for Writers 2017, using the prompt 'barefoot.' 
> 
> I miss this show and I miss these two.

School’s been back in for nearly a month, but the weather hasn’t yet transitioned out of summer.

There’s not a single cloud in the sky, and the sun is beating down like it’s mid-July, not the first week of October. Even back in the deepest shadows of Gabe and Helen’s barn, in one of the unused horse stalls, the air is still thick and humid, makes itself known in the beads of sweat gathering on Philip’s brow and at the base of his throat. The hint of a breeze occasionally winds itself through the building, comes in the gaps in the walls where some of the boards have fallen off, but just as soon as it cools him down, it vanishes again, and the temperature rises right back up. 

Philip is pretty sure that he would be significantly cooler if Lukas weren’t hovering over top of him, hands braced on either side of Philip’s shoulders, long fingers splayed on the worn, scratchy gray blanket that isn’t doing much to soften the ground below Philip’s back. Their shirts are lying in a crumpled heap of fabric near Philip’s head, and they’re both barefoot, sneakers and socks kicked off towards the door of the stall. Lukas’ jeans are slung low on his hips, low enough that the band of his boxers is clearly visible, and Philip can’t stop himself from running his fingers along the sharp vee of Lukas’ bones, so prominent against his pale skin. 

Lukas _shudders_ from head to toe and pulls away from Philip’s mouth, tugging sharply on his bottom lip as he does.

This time, it’s Philip’s turn to shudder. 

“I wanna touch you,” Lukas mumbles. His eyes are closed, and his breath is warm against Philip’s mouth, tastes like the cherry soda they were passing back and forth earlier. “Is that alright?” 

And it’s _this_ , the fact that Lukas still _asks_ , even though Philip has lost count of the number of times they’ve had sex, the fact that Philip never feels any pressure to say yes; it’s this that gets him more than anything, that makes him realize just how far _gone_ he is, _this_ more than anything else Lukas does or says. 

(Before they’d finally become official, when they were still tenuous at best, when Ryan was still a ever-present threat, Philip had sometimes gotten off to imagining what it would sound like if Lukas talked dirty to him, told him in detail how he wanted to touch him and where. 

They’ve tried it a few times since then, and it’s been more awkward than anything, too full of pauses and bitten-back laughter. For Philip, it feels too much like he’s reading from a script, putting on a performance instead of just letting himself _be_. 

That being said, there had been one night where Lukas was home alone, and he’d gotten tipsy on his dad’s vodka, and he’d called Philip after midnight. He’d been completely unashamed, and the words had spilled from his mouth as naturally as rainfall from the sky, and Philip had to bite down on his lip hard enough to bleed in order to keep himself from being heard by Helen or Gabe when he came all over his hand. 

So, he’d be lying if he said he was totally against dirty talk. 

But he much prefers the way Lukas _asks_.)

“Yeah,” he replies, running his hand up Lukas’ chest, over the curve of his ribs and the scar left behind by Ryan’s attempt on his life, up over Lukas’ jaw and into his soft hair. “Please.” 

Lukas draws in a deep breath as his fingers brush over Philip’s button, like _he’s_ the one being touched, and Philip threads his fingers into the hair at the base of Lukas’ neck and uses his grip to tug him back down to his mouth. 

They can’t stay like this for much longer; Lukas is supposed to be home by five to do chores, and Helen and Gabe are supposed to get back from their trip into the city around the same time. Really, based on how long it usually takes Philip to say goodbye to Lukas, how long it takes them to actually pull apart from each other for good, they should probably start getting ready now. 

But that would mean stopping. That would mean that Philip would have to tell Lukas to take his hand away from his dick, would have to tell him to stop pressing his teeth into his bottom lip and, frankly, that sounds like the last thing he wants to do. 

So he keeps his mouth shut, slides his free hand down Lukas’ chest and under the waistband of his jeans, and swallows down Lukas’ groan when he wraps his hand around his dick. 

And even if he feels absolutely disgusting when they’re all done, with old sweat drying and fresh sweat beading at the dip of his spine and on the back of his neck and come streaking his stomach and his fingers, he doesn’t regret a thing. 

(He _does_ regret that Lukas ends up grounded, because by the time he actually leaves, it’s dark out and he’s missed three calls from his dad. 

But, as Lukas tells him later that night, sneaking in a phone call after Bo falls asleep, it’s a small price to pay for such a good afternoon, and that’s really all the assurance Philip needs.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
